The Tokyo Twins
by lilbrig01
Summary: Sean had two little sister, who happen to be twins. They don't get along with Sean to well so when they have to move to Tokyo because of him, well they aren't to happy. But can the two bad boys of the racing world in Tokyo change their mind. Here's hoping.
1. Long Ass Night!

Katie's P.O.V.

Hello there I'm Katie Boswell and I have a fraternal twin named Nikki Boswell. We have an older brother named Sean Boswell. And because of the trouble he got into the three of us are moving to Tokyo with our dad. We honestly don't get along with Sean and he doesn't acknowledge us too much. Sean is seventeen and my sister and I are sixteen. My sister and I have identical body types, both at 5'3, flat stomachs, D boobs, and tan skin. Our eyes are the same sapphire eyes. It's our faces that are different Nikki's is more rounded while mine is heart shaped. I have dark, dark brown hair almost black. While Nikki has Blonde hair. We are currently in a taxi heading to our dad's house. He forgot to pick us up. Wow. When we get there he asks us to wait outside. Nikki says, "I bet he's got a prostitute in there." I giggle because I know she's joking, but two seconds later we found out she was right. As we watched the poor women leave. Dad looks at me and Nikki and says, "I rented the apartment above us for you two. There is no room for four in this tiny place." He shows us the stairs to get to it and we go up. When we get into it and set our stuff down we realize what he meant. There is barely room for two here. I look around and say, "It could be worse." Nikki sighs, but nods. We get comfortable and decide to share the bed in the living room for the time being. We see our uniforms hanging up with a note telling us when the train leave and we decide to wear heels with them tomorrow. We get ready for bed and crash for the night.

The next morning we get up I straighten my dark hair and Nikki curls her blonde hair. We put on black eyeliner, mascara, pink blush, and red lipstick. We put on our uniforms and some black heels. Then head down to meet Sean he glares and says, "No way are you going like that." We roll our eyes and say simultaneously, "Yes we are." He rolls his eyes and we all rush to school. We get out schedules and Sean runs out of the office first. The lady tells after he leaves to put on the slippers outside the class. We nod and leave I guess Sean will just have to figure it out.

Nikki's P.O.V.

I separated from Katie and walked to my class I took off my shoes and put on the slippers and then I went inside the class. The teacher saw me and I handed him he knew enough English to tell me to sit next to Morimoto. I nod and go sit by the guy he pointed to. When I sat down the guy turned to me and said, "Hello. I'm Morimoto and you are?" He is so cute. It takes a second, but I manage to say, "Hi Morimoto. I'm Nikki." He smiles and says, "You're very beautiful Nikki." I blush and giggle. He smirks and I say, "Thank you." He asks, "How do you like it here so far." I smile and say, "I got here yesterday, "So I'm undecided." He goes to say something else, but never gets a chance because the teachers tells us to stop talking. My classes flew by and it was finally lunch time. None of us Boswell's had classes together, but we had lunch together at least. Katie and I were getting lunch and we saw Sean at table with some kid talking. We walked up and we heard, "I thought you weren't thinking around. Alright." Uh oh I look at Sean and I know nothing good is going to come from this I share a look with Katie and know she realizes it too.

Next thing I know we're outside waiting for Twinkie's car, that's the kids name we finally met properly. His car was well unique like he said. He let Sean drive and I guess we were going to a race scene. When we got there all the girls were skimpily dressed. Katie said, "Nikki we need to make our school outfits sexy and fast. There are hot guys here!" We giggle and tie our shirts in a knot in the middle of our boobs then we rolled our skirts up just a bit. We were already in heels. So we touched up of lipstick and mascara and we were ready. I looked at her and said as we got out of the car, "Lets ditch the boys and split up." She nodded. Sean took off to see some girl who just pulled up.

I was walking when I bumped into someone. I said, "I'm sorry." I looked up to see it was Morimoto. He still had me in his arms and he said, "You can run into me anytime, beautiful. What are you doing here?" I giggle and say, "My brother's new friend brought my sister and me." He nods and ask, "Where's your sister?" I shrug and say, "Looking around." He nods and says, "So how old are you?" I respond with, "Sixteen. You?" He says, "Nineteen." I nod I ask, "Do you race?" He smirks and says, "Besides D.K. my cousin." I smile and say, "That's so bad ass." He laughs and says, "Do you want to meet my friends?" I nod and say," I'd love too. Can I bring my sister?" He nods so I take out my phone and texted her telling her where we were and to come meet us. She texted back instantly saying she'd be there soon. Morimoto and I just stood there getting to know each other more. Katie finally showed up and I said, "Morimoto this is my twin Katie. Katie this is Morimoto." Katie smiled and offered him her hand as she said "Nice to meet you Morimoto." He shakes her hand and says, "Nice to meet you as well Katie come on I'll take you guys to meet my friends." We nod and he puts his arm possessively around my waist and starts leading me away. I take Katie's hand and pull her off with us.

Katie's P.O.V.

Morimoto led us to his friends. One was surrounded by girls cute, but I was weary of him he seemed lost I guess. The other was leaning on a car and he was just plain sexy. Morimoto said, "D.K. Han this blonde beauty is Nikki and this dark haired girl is her sister Katie." I smile and so does Nikki she still has Morimoto's arm around her waist as she shakes the men's hands and says, "Pleasure to meet you guys." Han says, "Nice to meet you too." And D.K. says, "Nice to meet you." I shake Han's hand and he repeats his sentence then goes back to flirting with the girls surrounding him. I offer D.K. my hand and he takes it and kisses it. He says, "It's an honor to meet you." I giggle and blush a little. He smirks and says, "You're very beautiful Katie." I blush a little more and say, "Thank you D.K." He smirks wider and says, "Call me Takashi." I smile and say, "Of course Takashi." He smiles and asks, "How old are you gorgeous?" I smile with a blush and say, "Sixteen. Yourself?" He smirks and says, "Twenty- three." We keep talking and getting to know each other then he saw something that didn't make him happy and I felt like D.K. was not someone you wanted to piss off.

I turned to see what he was glaring at. Fabulous it was my brother and some girl. My brother would move in on a dangerous guy's girlfriend. I walked over to stand by Nikki who still had Morimoto's arm possessively around her. D.K. looked at Han and Morimoto and said, "Who's the tourist." Han rolled his eyes and laughed as he said, "What's with you and the school girls D? You're moving up in the world. You gotta elevate your company." Nikki and I both rolled our eyes. I nodded my head toward where we were going she looked and rolled her eyes.

Nikki's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes why did Sean always start trouble these people do not seem like people to mess with and he's flirting with the leader's girlfriend? He's an idiot. Morimoto tightened his grip around my waist as Katie and I walked with him, D.K. and Han over to Sean. This was going to be bad, but funny. D.K. yelled out Hey! Then started speaking Japanese. Twinkie came running to Sean and said, "He was just leaving." Sean being an idiot says, "I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese." D.K. then wraps his arms around the girl and kisses her cheek than says, "Understand that? Gaijin?" The girl gets on him for saying that name. I'll ask Morimoto what it means later. Sean of course says, "We were just talking." He was so flirting. She tells him this isn't his scene. And Morimoto pulls a wrench and twirls it around. Wow I didn't even notice he brought that. He looks at Morimoto and notices his arm around me then notice Katie next to me and he says, "Y'all aren't going to defend your brother?" We look at each other and say no at the same time. I add, "You should really just shut up and walk away. You're making yourself look like an ass." Katie nods and says, "Yeah she has a boyfriend and she's not interested move along Sean, but don't expect us to help you do something dumb." Morimoto kisses my cheek and whispers, "Wise choice," in my ear. I nod not wanting to miss a moment of what's going on. Sean asked about the name D.K. called him earlier and I rolled my eyes. He needs to go away for real. D.K. told him, "It means turn around. Keep walking." Twinkie being smart right now says, "That's exactly what we're going to do. Come one man, let's roll."

I really hope he convinces my brother to walk away. I may not like him, but I don't want him to die. Twinkie turns Sean around and gets him two steps away when Sean turns back around and says, "Now, see, that's funny, I thought this was like a free country where a girl can talk to whoever she wants." I want to punch him and I can tell Katie and the D.K.'s girl does too. D.K. gets right in his face with a smile and says, "Do you know who I am boy?" don't be an idiot Sean walk away please. He doesn't he says, "Yeah. You're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan right?" Why can't he shut up? Why? The girl pushes D.K. back before he does something and says something to him in Japanese. I am so learning Japanese now. I can tell Katie is thinking the same thing. The girl Neela I think then turns to my brother and tells him to leave. I laugh at that and so does Katie. Morimoto and D.K. smirk at him. Twinkie then tells Sean D.K. Part of the Mafia which makes sense. I'm assuming Morimoto is a part of it too. I think it's kind of cool actually and I know Katie does to. It's a twin thing. Twinkie then apologizes to D.K. saying, "Monkey didn't have his banana today." D.K. just smirks then Han says, "Het D. let's go. It's time to race." We turn to walk away and Morimoto let's my waist go long enough to make monkey motions and noises at Sean Katie and I giggle and Morimoto puts his arm back around me and we walk away.

Or at least I thought we would until Sean opened his big mouth again, "Good luck Timberlake." I turn with everyone else and glare at him. He's an idiot. D.K. gets back in his face and says, "You're the one that's lucky, 'cause I'm about to race." Sean then says, "Then let's race." I say, "You don't have a car dumbass." Morimoto kisses my cheek I guess proud I can be so mean to my brother. I giggle and blush and he just smirks at me while Sean glares at me. Then D.K. says, "With what? Your skateboard? Easy to sound cocky when you got no ride." Han then says, "Take mine." He tosses the keys and Sean catches them. D.K. then smirks wider and says, "Let's race." He looks at Han as he walks by and Han shrugs saying something like he wants to see what the kids got. We all got into an elevator and came out where all these cars were drifting. I watched D.K. get in the car and I saw the look on Katie's face. She likes him. I think he likes her too, he just doesn't want some punk stealing what has been his for a long time.

A sexy guy and two slutty girls started the race. People started running after the cars Morimoto being one of them. Well I was in heels so that shit wasn't happening. D.K. was good and Sean sucked. After they drifted out of site Morimoto grabbed my hand and I grabbed Katie's and we took off to the elevator. He ushered Neela in saying something in Japanese. She looked upset. While in the elevator some guy was hitting on me and tried to grab my ass, but before his hand got there Morimoto grabbed and twisted his arm. He said to the guy, "What the fuck makes you think you can touch my girl?" I blush his girl? The guy stuttered out an apology and moves as far away as he can in the crowded elevator. Morimoto put's his arm possessively around my waist again. I turn to him and say, "Your girl?" He nods and kisses my neck and tells me, "Yes your my girl now." I giggle and nod. He smirks and kisses me right on the lips I kiss back than the elevator doors open. Neela does not look happy I wonder what's wrong with her. Unless EW. She likes my brother. That's just gross. Personally I think D.K. is the better choice, but hey she can get with my brother and my sister can get with D.K. win, win in my opinion.

Morimoto leads me out of the elevator on to the roof of the building we're on. He has me pulled tight against him and I'm holding Katie's hand. Neela is standing beside us looking like she's in pain, but trying to hide it. She sucks at it. D.K. comes drifting around the corner and we go wild. He drifts to a stop right in front of us. We all run to congratulate him. Morimoto and he do this playful thing. Then D.K. walks to Neela and Morimoto is back to where he's been like all night with his arm around my waist. He kisses me and this one is a little more intense. When we heard a scraping screeching noise. We broke apart to see it was Sean catching up. Poor Han. That car is destroyed and Sean's a laughing stock. Han walks to him and leans down and says, "Don't leave town." If dad finds out about this he'll have to. We won't though they trust us. We're supposed to watch him, but we gave up.

Morimoto looks at me and asks, "Want a ride home?" I nod and say, "What about Katie?" he smirks and says, "D.K. will bring her." I nod and I see Neela get in her car and leave. D.K. walks to Katie and says something she nods and we connect eyes and we nod at each other. Knowing the other has a ride home. Morimoto took me to his car and helped me inside. I gave him my address and we were off. He said, "I was impressed you sided with D.K. instead of your brother." I laugh and say, "Well my brother is an idiot who I can't stand. He really needs to learn to shut his mouth." He nodded. He then handed me his phone and said, "Put your number in." I sighed, "I don't have a phone." He shakes his head and says, "That'll never do I'll get you one." I say, "You don't have too." And he tells me, "You're my girl now I have to be able to contact you always. I don't want you without a phone. Something could happen to you." I nod and say, "Then thank you sweetheart." We stop at a red light and he leans over and kisses me, hard it turns into an intense make out when we hear a horn honk. I'm out of breathe and he smirks and says, "No problem Angel." I giggle and we pull up to where I live now. He says, "I'll be bringing you and your sister to school every day now so be ready by 7:15am every day." I nod and say, "Of course. And thank you Morimoto." He smiles and says, "Any time Angel. Now go inside I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and kiss him good night. I walk upstairs and as soon as I close my door I hear Morimoto drive off. What a wonderful night I can't wait for Katie to get home. We have so much to talk about.

Katie's P.O.V.

After D.K. won his race and Neela left he came over to me and said, "Morimoto is bringing your sister home. And I'll bring you home soon." I nodded then looked over at Nikki we connected eyes and nodded letting each other know we had a way home. I watched Morimoto help her in the car. He turned and nodded in my direction before getting in his car and taking off with my sister. D.K. talked to a couple more people then came to me and led me to his car. He helped me in much like Morimoto had for my sister. As soon as he's in the car he says, "I found it interesting you and your sister would stand by me rather than defend your own brother." I laugh and say, "My brother is an idiot who need to shut his mouth and back off other people's girlfriends especially dangerous people." He smirks, "So you know I'm dangerous." I blush and say, "Yes I do." He smirks and says, "Can I get your number?" I sigh and say, "I don't have a phone." He smirks and says, "By tomorrow you will. Morimoto is going to start bring you girls to school he's giving your sister a phone and I'll give you one." I look at him curiously and ask, "Morimoto is getting my sister a phone because their like together now. Why would you get me one?" he looks at me and smirks, "Because I like you. Neela and I are almost over in fact the only reason I'm with her now is to prove to your brother you don't take what's mine even if I don't want it anymore. You however are mine too. So that gorgeous is why I'm getting you a phone." I giggle and blush and he smirks we pull up in front of my new home and he pulls me into a deep and intense kiss. He says, "Good night gorgeous," I smile and say, "Good night, Takashi." I walked upstairs and as soon as I closed the door I heard two things Nikki's squeal and D.K. leaving.

Nikki and I stayed up all night talking about our nights. I'm so happy for her and Morimoto. And she's happy for me and D.K. even though for now I have to share him. I watched Neela tonight she likes my brother. She will leave D.K. for him I just don't want to be around when it happens and Nikki agrees she didn't want to be around D.K. or Morimoto when Neela leaves D.K. for Sean that's going to be bad and we both know it. Eventually we were all talked out. We got ready for bed and past out pretty quick. It had been a long ass night after all.


	2. New Arrangements

Nikki's P.O.V.

Katie and I woke up early the next day. We did the same makeup as yesterday just reversed our hair. Mine was straight hers was curly. We put a change of clothes in our bag in case Morimoto and D.K. want us to do something after school. As soon as we finished that we went downstairs to wait for Morimoto. He pull up not even a minute later right on time. He got out of the car and opened the door for us. He helped Katie into the back seat than he helped me get into the front seat. He walks back around and gets in the driver's seat. He says, "Good Morning ladies. I have something for you two." He hands us both a wrapped package. He says, "The one you have Nikki is from me and the one you have Katie is from D.K." We nod and open the gifts. There phones! They actually got us phones! Mines bright red which is my favorite color and Katie's is a deep dark purple which is her favorite color. We both squeal and I kiss Morimoto. When I pull back he smirks and says, "My number, D.K.'s number, Han's number, Neela's number and you guys number are already programmed into the phone." I bounce in my seat, so does Katie, as I say, "Thank you so much Morimoto! I love it!" He pulls me into a kiss and says, "Anytime my Angel." I giggle and Katie says, "Tell D.K. I said thank you please." Morimoto turns to her and says, "Well you can just text him and tell him or tell him after school when we'll all be hanging out." Katie nodded. Morimoto pulled away from our home and started driving to school we all talked about trivial things on the way there. We asked him what we were doing after school, but he wouldn't tell us thank goodness the clothes we brought were universal.

When we got to school Morimoto helped us out of the car and put a possessive arm around my waist and pulled me close. I grabbed Katie's hand and that's how we walked into school. We walked to Morimoto's friends and we all talked till it was time for school to start. As we were walking to class we saw people laughing and whispering we looked up and saw Sean. We rolled our eyes and headed off to our classes. Katie and I had to separate. Somehow, however, my schedule changed and it seems Morimoto and I have every class together. Which I don't consider a bad thing. I was sitting in my first class when my phone buzzed it was Morimoto. He texted you look beautiful tonight. I giggled and texted back Thank you. He texted this is boring. I giggled and replied with I know. Finally the class was over. I spent till lunch texting Morimoto. Then when lunch time came around he led me to the café. He sat me down at a table and said, "I'll get you lunch, angel. I'll be right back." It was then that I saw Katie rush into the café. She hurried over to me and said, "Takashi is coming to get me and I'm skipping the rest of school. I'll see you after." We both squealed and I nodded to her. She then looked around and said, "Where's Morimoto?" I pointed to the lunch line and said, "He's getting us lunch." She squealed and said, "That's so sweet! Well bye!" I watched her run back out the door. I'm happy for her.

Katie's P.O.V.

When I got to my first class I text D.K. I said Thank you D.K. for the phone. He texted back almost instantly and said anytime I told you, you are mine. I take care of what's mine. And I told you call me Takashi. I giggled and said of course Takashi. We texted till right before lunch just getting to know each other. Then right as I was heading to lunch he asked how about you skip the rest of school and come spend time with me? I squealed and texted back that sounds great let me go tell Nikki I'm leaving. He responded with ok I'll meet you out front. I rushed to the café. I looked around till I spotted Nikki. I hurried over to her and said, "Takashi is coming to get me and I'm skipping the rest of school. I'll see you after." We both squealed and she nodded to me. I then looked around and said, "Where's Morimoto?" She pointed to the lunch line and said, "He's getting us lunch." I squealed, that is so precious. We're so lucky to have guys like this. I said, "That's so sweet! Well bye!" I ran back out the door. I rushed to the front to what for Takashi.

When I got to the front Takashi was already there. I walked causally to him though trust me I wanted to run. When I got in front of him I said, "Hello Takashi." He smirks and pulls me to him and kisses me. It got intense and turned in to a heavy make out session. He pulled away and said, "Hello Katie. You ready to go?" I nodded out of breathe and then said, "Yes. I told Nikki I was leaving. And left her with Morimoto." He nods and just like last night he helps me into his car. He gets in and I ask, "Where are we going?" he smirks and says, "My office." I giggle and nod. With that said we speed away. I love fast cars. We pull up to this arcade I guess and he takes my hand and leads me to the very back room there. It was an office with a couch and a TV. It was pretty cool. He continues to pull me to the couch.

We sit down and he says, "I know you know you're mine, but we need to set the rules. Okay?" I nodded. He says, "Good. Rule one you don't interfere in my business I know you and your sister aren't dumb so that should be no problem for you two." I nod and say, "We know better to mess with things we're told not to." He nods and says, "Very good. Rule two you are mine besides your sister or Morimoto no one should touch you ever! There will be consequences for them if they do and for you if you let them." I nod and say, "I would never willingly let someone else touch me. I'm yours." He smirks and says, "Good answer darling." I giggled and he continued, "Rule three you and your sister will be at all race Morimoto and I attend. Because one of us races ever race. Understand?" I nod and say, "We love to watch races so there is no argument there." He nods and says, "However if we're not there you're not there got it?" I nod and say, "Of course Takashi." He smirks and says, "That's my girl." I smile at him and say, "Always. No matter what." And he pulls me into a very intense make out session. I guess he really liked the promise I just made.

Nikki's P.O.V.

Morimoto came back with our lunches and I just smiled at him. He looks at me curiously and says, "What?" I just giggle and say, "I'm so lucky I have you." He smirks and says, "And I'm lucky I have you, but now my Angel we have to set up the rules. Okay?" I nod and say, "Okay." He says, "Okay rule one should be real easy for you. Never ever mess with or interfere with our business. It's dangerous and I don't want something happening to you." I nod and say, "Katie and I would never dream of getting in the way of your business." He nods and moves on, "Rule two no one and I mean no fucking one touches you besides me, your sister, or D.K. got it? If they do they will have hell to pay and if you let them so will you." I say, "No one besides you has any right to touch me Morimoto. I'm yours." He smirks and pulls me into a very intense kiss then says, "You better never forget it." I giggle then he says, "Rule three you and your sister will be at every race D.K. and I got too because one of us races every race. If we don't go to a race you don't go understand?" I nod and say, "There would be no point to go without you. None of the other races could compare." He smirks and says, "Your beautiful and smart my Angel." I giggle and we talk over the rules a little bit more. Then it's time to go back to class.

The day flies by and before I know it we're walking out of the school. I see Han outside leaning on his car I guess he's waiting on my brother. I shrug and follow Morimoto to his car. He helps me inside then gets in the driver's seat. We sped down all the roads going way over the speed limit we passed some cops and I thought we'd get pulled over, but we didn't Morimoto must have noticed my shock because he said, "If you do better than 180k they can't catch you. So they don't even try." He laughs and so do I. finally we pull up to an arcade I think. He helps me out of the car and takes my hand. He leads me through the arcade to the back. There is a door there he knocks on it and I hear D.K. say, "Come in." we walk in and I see Katie and D.K. sitting on the couch watching TV. I look at her and realize she's still in her school outfit. I give her a look and then it clicks to her and she asks, "Takashi, is there somewhere Nikki and I can change?" He points to a door and we both walk into it. It's a bathroom. I put on my black very short mini skirt and a bright red corset that my sister laces up for me. She puts on the same outfit except hers is dark purple. I lace hers up. We touch up our makeup quickly then hurry out of the bathroom. As soon as we step out the guys look up and let out identical whistles we giggle. They both come grab us and pull us into some pretty intense kisses. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.

D.K. said, "Come in." It two men and two girls. Morimoto explained to us that they were playing a Japanese game with the men and we could watch and hang out with the girls. We shrugged and said ok. We went and sat on the couch and we talked to the girls. While the boys played the game the girls were helping us learn some Japanese. I'm surprised the men didn't get aggravated by all our giggling. We were all just having fun when in walks Han with Sean. Oh no. D.K. gives Han a look then says something in Japanese and the other people in the room leave.

We go to leave too, but Morimoto pulls me into his lap and D.K. pulls Katie into his. Ok guess we're not leaving. D.K. asks, "What's he doing here?" Han says, "He's paying me back for the crumpled beer can sitting in my garage." Morimoto laughs and says "I hope he's not driving." Sean glare at Katie and I and says, "What the hell are you two doing here? With them no less?" I say, "That brother dear isn't your concern. Pretend we're not here and shut up." Morimoto, D.K., Katie, and Han all smirk at that. Han throws money on the table and D.K. takes it somewhere putting Katie in his seat till he comes back. Morimoto says, "Gaijin." I tense at the word I looked it up it means foreigner and outsider. That's what me and Katie are too no wonder Neela got on to D.K. for saying it she's one too. I don't say anything however, this isn't my fight to break up. Morimoto continues and says, "When is your next race? I'd really like to be there." Katie and I giggle and D.K. smirks. Sean lets out an arrogant laugh and says, "Why not be in it?" I shot him a glare. He is messing with the wrong people. Morimoto puts both arms around me and puts his chin on my shoulder as he says, "You really a badass cowboy or just talk like one." I giggle at that one. And Morimoto smirks and says something in Japanese. Ugh I need to learn more Japanese! Sean cocky as ever says, "You hears me." Ugh why won't he shut the fuck up? He's an idiot. Comes back to the table and picks Katie up and sits down with her on his lap she giggles and he says, "Ready to lose another car Han?" Han replies with, "I'm ready to take that '86 Corolla off your hands." D.K. laughs and looks up with a look of pure arrogance and I don't blame him for wearing it as he says, "Alright. Put up the '72 skyline." Morimoto laughs. And we all look at Han waiting to see what he says. He says, "Done." Like it's no big deal. Like Sean can handle this. He can't, but poor Han is putting his car in the hands of my idiot brother again.

D.K. looks at Morimoto and says, "What do you think Morimoto, huh?" Morimoto does a kiss face and I giggle. D.K. says, "Get him out of here. We have business to discuss." We get out and walk to the door after Sean walks out. D.K. says, "Girls just wait right outside the door. We'll come get you when this is done." Katie says, "Of course, Takashi." When we walk out of the office Sean glares at us and says, "How could you be with those guys. They are assholes." I glare and say, "Look who is fucking talking!" He says, "These guys are using you! Just like Neela!" I roll my eyes, "Get over that bitch! She will belong to D.K. till he doesn't want her anymore. No sooner, no longer." He then grabs my arm and slams me into the wall and I say, "Get your hands off me." His grip tightened and it hurt I was crying and he said, "You betrayed your own brother for a worthless jackass." He put a hand around my throat and Katie tried to pull it off she said, "Get your hands of her!" I was beginning to black out because I couldn't breathe.

Katie's P.O.V.

My brother is choking my sister to death and I could stop him. What do I do? Oh right D.K. and Morimoto. I barge into the office in tears all three men rush over to me and I say, "Sean is choking Nikki! He's going to kill her. All three men rushed from the room to see Nikki with a blue face and tears pouring out of her eyes. D.K. and Han pulled him off her and Morimoto punched him in the stomach a lot. Sean seemed to snap back into reality because he looked at Nikki and bolted from the arcade. Morimoto picked Nikki up, because she passed out. He brought her into the office and laid her on the couch. D.K. turned to Han and said, "I don't care if they are his sisters. I don't want him near either of them ever again. Do you understand?" Han nodded and walked out of the office. I looked at Morimoto as he looked down at my sister and I could tell he had rage building up inside him. He said, "If I see that bastard even look at Nikki again I'll kill." I said, "You're not the only one." They looked at me and asked, "What happened?" I sighed and said, "He was getting on our case about you two. He called you guy's names and it pissed Nikki off so she said something back then he just snapped."

Neela walked in and saw Nikki and ran over and asked, "What happened?" I said, "Our brother lost his mind." She looks shocked and said, "Sean did this?" I nod and D.K. asks, "Still want to hang with him?" She shakes her head, "Something must have happened he wouldn't just attack his sister." I glare at her and say, "It is never ever right to attack a women ever your sister so if you're going to make excuses for him you can leave or better yet my sister and I will." I go to get her, but D.K. grabs my hand and shakes his head. He looks at Neela and says, "Leave. We'll take about this later." She looks shocked, but nods and leaves anyway. Takashi says, "Come down gorgeous. She's gone. You were right there is no excuse for what your idiot brother did to your sister. None at all." I nod and say, "Thank you Takashi." D.K. then says, "That being said we don't want you two anywhere near him ever again. So you two are moving in with us." I freeze. Wait what? I look at him and say, "We can't move in with you. Our dad would never allow it." He smirks and says, "My uncle has a lot of pull in the town. Your dad won't have a choice." I nod and say, "Ok Takashi. Whatever you want." He smirks and kisses me. Well this will be new.

Nikki's P.O.V.

I woke up and my throat was hurting and then it all came back to me I looked up and saw Morimoto sitting there looking off into space. I realized he had a good grip on my hand, so to get his attention I squeezed his hand to get his attention. His eyes snap down to me and he says, "Oh Angel. I was so worried." I cough a little and he hands me a glass of water. I take a big drink and say, "I'm sorry Morimoto." He shakes his head and says, "Never apologize for standing up for us." I smile and he kisses me. He then informs me, "D.K. and I want you and your sister to stay away from Sean. To make sure he stays away from you two as well. We're getting your stuff and you guys are moving in with us tonight." I was in shock and I said, "What?" He said, "Nikki, you and Katie are moving in with D. and I." I looked at him in pure shock and said, "Our dad will never let us." He shakes his head and says, "Our uncle has a lot of power in this town. We'll convince your dad." I nodded a little uneasily. This was really, really hard core fast. We've been in Tokyo for like three days and we're already moving in with these guys. I can't say we barely know them because we know everything about each other. We've talked a lot the last couple of days. I sigh and say, "Of course Morimoto if it's what you want." He smiles and nods at me. Then says, "Good we're heading out to get your stuff now." I nod and slowly get up.

Morimoto and D.K. led us to their cars and we sped off to our old home now I guess. We get there and D.K. tells us, "Go pack up your stuff we'll deal with your dad." We nod and rush upstairs. I hope my dad doesn't piss them off that would not be a good thing. It would be bad very, very bad. I'd hate for anything to happen to him. Sean however need his ass kicked.

Takashi's P.O.V.

We knock on the door the girls told us was their father's. A middle aged man opened it and asked, "Can I help you gentlemen?" I nod and say, "Yes we're here about your daughters." He looked shocked I guess he's used to people coming here for his son. He took inside his tiny place. This is what he has my gorgeous girl living in? Oh hell no. he says, "What can I do for you too." Morimoto says, "We're dating you're daughters and we want them away from your son." He looked shocked and asked, "Why do you want them away from Sean." I let Morimoto take it because it happened to his girl Nikki. He says very angrily, "Your son put his hands around Nikki, my girl's throat, and choked her till she passed out. He is out of his mind and I don't trust him around her." I nod my head in agreement and say, "So it's in your best interest and theirs to let them leave with us and live with us." He sighs and says, "I'm barely able to take care of one let alone three. Fine they can leave with you and live with you." I nod and said, "I'm glad we came to this agreement. I won't tell the girls you let them go so easy. That'll hurt them I'll tell them that you fought us on this."

We shook his hand then walked outside. Katie was waiting there with all her bags. I walked to her and helped her put them into my car she turned to Morimoto and said, "My sister needs your help upstairs." He nods and goes up. We get all her stuff in my car and take off to my apartment. I know it's going to be hard for the girls not to be living together, but they'll live next door to each other so it'll be close. When we get to my apartment she looks around and says, "Oh Takashi, it's beautiful." I smirk and come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her neck and say, "Not as beautiful as you." I take her to my room and say, "This is our room. Closet is over there and that Chester drawers is for you." She smiles at me and pulls me into a kiss. I love kissing this girl she's a good kisser so much better than Neela. That ungrateful brat. I really resent being with the bitch at this point, but that Gaijin is not going to take something from me. Even if I don't want it anymore. Once we pull away from our kiss I watch her as she unpacks her clothes in to the closet and drawers and her personal stuff into the closet. After she's done we both decide to go to bed. I strip to my boxers and she puts on a pair of thin tight short shorts and a barely there tank top. She's so sexy. We kiss good night then we lay down she puts her head and my chest and falls asleep instantly. I watch her sleep for a bit just thinking about how lucky I got to find her. I hope she sticks around for what's to come.

Morimoto's P.O.V.

I can't believe he agreed so easily to hand over his own daughters. I'm glad we got them out it seems no one around them cares what happens to them besides us. We came out and saw Katie there with her bags, but Nikki was nowhere in sight. Takashi walked to her and helped her put them into his car she turned to me and said, "My sister needs your help upstairs." I nod and walk upstairs to the tiny place they'd been living. My Angel deserves so much more than this. Which is why I'm glad she's moving in with me. I look at her and laugh she is sitting on her suitcase trying to zip it. She looks at me and pouts, "Help me baby." I smile and walk over to her and I lift her off the suitcase and stand her up. I move some stuff around and zip it with ease. She pouts at me and says, "No fair." I laugh and kiss her pouting lips and say, "I'm just stronger then you babe." She smirks then says, "Fine then you can get the bags." I laugh at her dramatics. We get her bags and take them down to my car. Once we have them all in she goes and gives the key for upstairs to her father. Then she gets in my car, with my help of course.

We get to my apartment and get all her stuff inside. When she looks around she drops all the bags she was carrying and just looks around she says, "This place is so amazing." I smile at her and say, "Not half as amazing as you." I pick up the bags she dropped and took them to my room and said, "This my darling is now our room. There's the closet and that Chester drawers over there is all yours my dear." She giggles and says, "Thank you so much baby!' she jumps in my arms and squeals." I catch her and spin her around as I say, "No problem." She gets down and starts unpacking her stuff. I help a little and her smiles at me for it. After we finish she puts on some tight short shorts and a tank top and I take all my clothes off except my boxers. We get in my bed and she lays her head on my chest I hold her close. She leans up and gives a good night kiss then passes smooth out. I'm so glad I found her and I'm so glad I got her away from that brother of hers. She's mine now and no one will hurt her. Not even D.K. I'll protect her from everything.


	3. The Fight

Nikki's P.O.V.

I woke up in Morimoto's iron clad grip. I had my head on his chest and his face was buried in my hair. I tried to get out of his arms without waking him, but that wasn't happening. I tried to shake him awake, but that wasn't happening either. I had to pee and I needed to shower before school, so I did what any rational girl would do. I started kissing his chest. He started to stir so I kissed up his neck. He groaned, but still wasn't awake so I kissed him on the lips. When he started kissing me back I pulled away and he said, "Can I wake up like that every morning?" I giggle and say, "You'll have to. With your iron gripe. Now can you let me go I need to shower." He smirks and says, "I can join you save some water." I roll my eyes with a smile and say, "That's not happening darling." He just keeps smirking and says, "Can you blame a guy for trying?" I giggle and shake my head I grab my uniform and go into the bathroom. I already love living here.

Katie's P.O.V.

I woke up and I was alone in bed. I looked around then I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and Takashi came out of the bathroom ready for the day. He smiles at me and say, "Good morning gorgeous. I have to go take care of some business, but I'll see you after school. Morimoto and Nikki live right next door and Morimoto will bring you two to school. Here's some more for lunch and breakfast. We'll go shopping later to get some food you like." I smile and get up and give him a deep kiss and say, "Thank you Takashi. I appreciate all you've done for me." He smiles and says, "No problem gorgeous." I kiss him again and he leaves. I get my uniform and go into the bathroom to take a nice shower before school. Living here is fabulous. After I get out of the shower I blow dry. I then put on some eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. I get dressed and head next door to see Morimoto and Nikki. I miss Nikki already. It's so weird not living with her anymore.

Nikki's P.O.V.

I got out of the shower and blow dry my hair then I straightened it. I put on a little mascara and some pink lip gloss. I add a little pink blush just for some color. Finally I put on my uniform then exit the bathroom. When I walk out Morimoto is already dressed and ready to go. I smile at him and said, "Nice babe." He laughs and says, "Well I don't take long to get ready like you do." I roll my eyes and grab my heels and sit on the bed. He sits in front of me and takes the heels from my hand sets them beside him. He takes one and slowly slips it on to my foot and then straps the strap. He runs his hand up and down my leg and I let out an involuntarily shiver. He smirks and repeats his action with the other shoe. I giggle as he helps me up and pulls me into a kiss. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We pulled apart and I wiped my lip gloss off his lips and then fix my lip gloss.

He goes and opens the door. I hear, "Nikki get your pretty ass out here!" I giggle hearing my twin yell at me. I hurry out of the room and rush to give her a hug. We hug for a minute and Morimoto lets out a laugh. He says, "You girls saw each other last night." We roll our eyes and Katie says, "So we're used to living with each other. It's weird for us no to sleep in the same place." I nod and say, "Yeah babe. Cut us some slake." He shakes his head and says, "Come on ladies if we leave now we can stop for breakfast before school. Nikki we'll go shopping later to get food you like for the house." I giggle and nod. He walks back in our room to get his keys and wallet and Katie turns back to me and says, "Takashi is taking me grocery shopping later too. How'd we get so lucky?" I giggle and say, "I have no clue, but I'm so glad we did." We giggled and she nodded. Morimoto came out of our room and said, "Let's go ladies or we won't have time for breakfast." We nod and grab our purses.

We walk to Morimoto's car and he helps us get in like always. We went to McDonald's, and went inside to eat. Morimoto would have a panic attack if we tried to eat in his car. We got back in his car and headed to school when we got to school Morimoto left us to go talk to someone about something. I nodded at him as he went and Katie and I made our way to our lockers. When we got the Twinkie came up to us. He put his arm around me and said, "Hey beautiful. I heard that Sean lost it on you and I just wanted to know what happened?" I said, "Get your hands off of me. Now!" He didn't listen and instead put his hands around my waist and said, "Come on girl don't be that way." Katie pried him off me and said, "You need to move the fuck along." He looks at our glaring faces and puts his hands up and walks away. I text Morimoto and tell him I need to tell him something when he has a minute. About five minute later he shows up and asks, "What happened?" Katie and I tell him and he looks pissed. He says, "Don't worry Angel he'll be dealt with." I didn't know what he was going to do, but honestly I don't care. Twinkie shouldn't have touched me.

Morimoto and I had all our classes together and lunch. So imagine my surprise when during our class before lunch he went to the restroom and never came back. I grabbed his stuff and mine and went to look for him. I saw a girl and a guy grab my brother and pull them to towards the stairwell. I shake my head and sigh where ever he's going is where Morimoto is and I bet Twinkie's there too. Uh-oh this won't end well. I rush after them. We walked on to the roof to see Morimoto kicking Twinkie's ass. Well he said there'd be hell to pay. I speak enough Japanese to understand Morimoto said, "That's for selling me a broken iPod." I laugh a little as if that's what this is really over. He put his hands on me and Morimoto doesn't like that at all. Twinkie says, "Come on man. It's not broken." I know Twinkie's not stupid he knows what this is about. And I know for sure he knows when he shots a panicked look at me. I just roll my eyes at him. I told him to get his hands off me now he's paying the consequences. Sean then decides to intervene like an ass, "This is all a misunderstanding." Morimoto and was barely holding it together as he said, "Out of my way or your next." Then he pushes Sean. I know he wants to kick Sean's ass for what he did to me and I know he can too. Sean says, "Take it easy." Twinkie with Sean standing safely in front of him says, "Hey man. I don't do refunds! Alright?"

Morimoto pushes Sean out of the way and starts beating Twinkie again, by now Neela is on the roof and so Is Katie. Katie hurries over to me and grabs my hand. We're both worried how this will turn out. Not for Twinkie or Sean we could care less about them, but for Morimoto. Sean pushes Morimoto back again and Morimoto laughs and stays in Sean's face. Sean pulls his iPod out of his pocket and says, "Here. Try not to break this one." I roll my eyes, that's not what this is about and if he had a brain in his head he'd know that. Neela is looking at him like he's a hero and it makes me nausea that bitch is so stupid. Morimoto throws the iPod to me and pushes Sean. He says, "You think that's what this is about? Gaijin, you're dumber then you look." He punches Sean in the face and Sean is stunned. Morimoto says, "This is about Nikki. My girlfriend and how you fools need to keep your fucking hands off her. First she has to deal with your ass almost killing her and now your little friend thinks he can harass her." Morimoto punches Sean in the stomach and knocks him to the ground. This time when he speaks he addresses Twinkie and Sean, "If either of you so much as look at Nikki or Katie again. This will be nothing compared to what D.K. and I will do to you. Got it?" Twinkie who had backed up said, "Got it man. I swear I'll never touch them again." Morimoto looked at Sean and said, "You can't keep me from my sisters." Morimoto got down to eye level with him and said, "Watch us." He gets up and nods to his friends they start to leave and he comes and puts his arm around me. Katie and I still holding hands let him lead us off the roof.

Katie separates from us to go to her class, we missed lunch. I haven't said a word to Morimoto since we got off the roof. I'm just so aggravated. He keeps calling Sean Gaijin and it hurts not because I give a fuck about Sean, but because I'm one too and he just keeps reminding me. We were almost to class when Morimoto took a wrong turn. I didn't ask where we were going I really didn't care. He takes me to an empty class room and let's go of me. I go and sit at one if the desk and he sits beside me and asks, "What's wrong Angel?" I sigh and say, "Do you have to call Sean Gaijin. It just keeps reminding me that I'm an outsider too." He looks at me and asks, "You know what that means?" I nod with a sad look. He says, "You and your sister are not an outsiders my love." I sigh and say, "It sometimes feels that way." He pulls me on to his lap and says, "You're not Angel. You never could be I say it because it pisses your brother off I don't want to hurt you ever." I kiss him and say, "I believe you Morimoto." He smiles and says, "Good now let's get you to class." I giggle and nod.

When we got to class Morimoto came up with some B.S. excuse and the teacher bought it. We finished the rest of our classes then met up with Katie. We got in Morimoto's car and took off. We were at the apartments before we knew it. Katie went to her apartment with D.K. and Morimoto and I headed to ours. When we get inside we both go into our room I grab some clothes and go into the bathroom. I put on a tight black t-shirt that said back up in red letters. I also put on black leather tight pants and red heels with red gems covering them. I walked out and Morimoto took one look at me and said, "Baby you are so fucking sexy!" I giggle and say, "You don't look so bad yourself handsome." He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into a deep and very intense kiss. We stayed that way for a while when he started to try to pull my shirt off. I set up and let him. I'm wearing a white lacey bra. He starts to take it off and I finally stop him and say, "Later my love. We need to go grocery shop before it gets too late. Plus you have to at least take me on a date before I let you get lucky." I giggle and he smirks and says, "Then Nikki my beautiful sweetheart, will you go on a date with me tonight?" I giggle and say, "Morimoto my love, I'd love to!" he smiles and kisses me.

I put my shirt back on and he makes a phone call. He started speaking Japanese. When he got off the phone he says, "You and Katie are going grocery shopping without D.K. and I. D.K. is going to give the keys to one of his cars to you, since Katie said you were to good driver out of the two of you." I nod and say, "I've never been a racer like Sean, but I've always been better than Katie." He nods and says, "Well that's good. Here's my card. Katie has D.K.'s get whatever you want for the house and bring it back." I nod and ask, "What are you guys going to be doing?" He gives me a kiss and says, "That my dear is a surprise." I giggle and roll my eyes. I kiss him and make my way towards the door. I guess they have serious business to attend to. Oh well it'll be good for me to hang out with Katie alone for once. I miss my sister. I walked over to their apartment and knock.

Katie P.O.V.

I separate from Nikki and Morimoto and go to my apartment with D.K. I missed him today. I wonder how he'll feel about what happened to Nikki and how Morimoto handled. Personally I feel he had every right to kick Twinkie and Sean's asses they shouldn't have messed with Nikki, she didn't deserve that. I walk in our apartment and back to our room I don't see Takashi anywhere. So I grab some clothes and go in the bathroom to change. I put on a tight purple t-shirt that has the yin and yang symbol on it. I put on dark denim skinny jeans and black heels with black gems on them. I walk out and hear the apartment door open and close. A minute later Takashi walks into the room. He kisses me and says, "You look gorgeous baby." I giggle and say, "Thank you Takashi. Your look pretty handsome yourself." We kiss again and it's getting pretty heated, but then we're interrupted by his phone ringing.

He answers and says, "Hello." Then he instantly switches to Japanese. Huh I wonder what that's about. I shrug it off. While still on the phone he asks, "Who's a better driver? You or Nikki?" I say without hesitation, "Nikki. I've never been a good driver. She's actually kind of bad ass at it." He nods and says something else in Japanese. Finally he got off the phone and said, "You and Nikki are going grocery shopping with Morimoto and I. I'll give her keys to one of my cars and the gps will take you two to the store. Here's one of my cards use it to get whatever you want gorgeous." I nod and ask, "What are you two going to do?" He just says, "We have some business to take care of." I nod asking no more question knowing better than to mess with his business like that. There was a knock on the door and Takashi went to get it.

Nikki's P.O.V.

D.K. answered the door and I said, "Hey D.K." he smiles and says, "Hello Nikki. You can call me Takashi." I smile and say, "Of course Takashi." He smiles and Katie comes out and says, "Ahhh bonding moment!" I giggle and Takashi rolls his eyes. Next thing I know Morimoto walks in like he owns the place I turn and look at him, "Morimoto where are you manners? Knock before you enter someone else's home!" Takashi and Katie laugh and Morimoto rolls his eyes and says, "Really babe?" I shot him a glare and say, "Really! Don't be rude." Katie nods and says, "Yeah you ruined Takashi and Nikki's bonding moment." Katie and I giggled and Takashi rolled his eyes. Morimoto looked at us curiously, but we moved on. I said, "Well Katie and I need to go." Both men nod and Takashi takes some keys that are hanging and hands them to me. He says, "Just go downstairs and show them the keys they'll help you get car." I took the keys and we gave the men a kiss and bailed out the door.

We found the car pretty quick and got the direction typed in quick too. It was quite a drive to the grocery store. Katie and I spent it catching up on things and talking about everything we've been thinking and feeling lately. She told me how she was getting tired of Neela and just wanted her to dump Takashi or him to dump Neela or something. I told her about my talk with Morimoto in the empty class room earlier and what happened in the apartment before he called someone. She said he must have called D.K. because he got a call around the same time. We just shrugged it off. We went in the grocery stuff and I swear we got enough food for a month, but it'll only last a week. We giggle when we get back to the apartment and call the boys to come help us. When they get there. They look at everything we got it was separated. Morimoto said, "Are you feeding China?" I giggle and say, "We eat a lot and so do you two so shut it." We giggle and they laugh. We get the groceries up to our apartments and put them away. The boys say them have some more things to take care of so we should hang out some more. We shrug and decide to watch a movie at Morimoto and I's apartment. We giggle and have a great time, but I know we're both thinking the same thing. What in the world are our boys up too?


End file.
